Family
by d-kronk
Summary: This is a response to a challenge posted on the graveshiftcsi list. GilCath Gil and Catherine return to Marina Del Ray to take care of some personal business. GC


Title: Family

Author: Angie

Email: hill@grics.net

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them. 

Author's Notes: This is in answer to Laeta's challenge in celebration of our 200th member. Please note that part of the challenge was that the story contain mostly dialogue, and this resulted in some choppiness on my part. And I could fix that if I could put in some description, but I'm not going to I'll leave it as is. Thanks to Rachel for betaing this for me, and Laeta this is for you (I've only teased you about this for about a week now, but I told you I would post it tonight.) 

Spoilers: nothing really

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage, ShipperWorldCSI… all others please ask.

Here are the requirements for the challenge

Must include/contain: 

1) Mostly dialogue -- refers to a convo btwn Angie and me 

2) The word: "spifferific" -- After all, that's the word to describe the occasion 

3) Reference the number 200 AND mention the number 4613 

4) Occurs over the time span of 4 months 

5) Reference to "Julius Ceasar" and the Ides of March 

6) A social setting 

7) Lyrics from the song "Crash and Burn" By Savage Garden -- in homage to tomorrow's episode 

8) G/C, obviously

Also, a few Cannots: 

1) Cannot take place in Las Vegas 

2) Cannot involve, deal with, reference either CSI or their jobs in any way shape or form.  
  


Also please note that there are flashbacks in this fic. 

*~*~*~* indicates the start of the flashback.

***** indicates a scene change

Hopefully things aren't to confusing...

* * * * * 

"Gil?"

"Catherine?"

"This is a really nice restaurant. Where did you hear about it?"

"My mother took me here every year for my birthday. I just thought that maybe…"

Catherine reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Gil's, squeezing gently. "Are you sure you're okay? We can leave if you want."

"No I'm fine," he replied with a slight smile. "Just thinking. My mother loved this restaurant. I asked her once why we didn't come here more often, since she loved this place so much. And she said 'Gil, if we come here more often then we will just grow tired of it. But if we save it for special occasions then we will always love this place, and have fond memories of it.'"

"She was a very smart woman, Gil. Why don't we continue the tradition? At least it will give us a chance to get away once in a while."

"I'd like that." Gil responded softly, and turned his hand so that Catherine's was now firmly in his grasp. After a few minutes of silence he continued. "Maybe we should go. There are still quite a few things that need to be done and…"

"I'm ready whenever you are."

The two left the restaurant and hailed a cab.

"4613 Broad Street please." Gil said as they climbed into the vehicle. "Catherine, have I thanked you for coming with me?"

"You don't have to thank me Gil. I'm exactly where I should be; here… with you." Catherine scooted over closer to Gil and placed her hand on his knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Do you want to talk?"

Gil glanced in the front of the cab and shook his head. "Maybe we can wait a few more minutes. We aren't too far from… from our destination." Gil turned and looked out the window for a minute. "Do you see that car over there?" Gil said, abruptly changing the subject, as he pointed out the black sedan out to Catherine.

"Yeah…"

"I always wanted one of those when I was younger."

"Why?"

"It's from a song I loved back then. How did that go? Oh yeah, something like this… 'by now I'm sure you know…That I love you (love you)… Need you (need you) … I want to got to have you child … great god in heaven you know I love you'" Gil recited the lyrics for her.

"That does sound familiar… why do I know it?"

"It was a pretty big hit back in the early 70's by a little known band called 'The Ides Of March'" I don't think they had another big hit, but I remember liking that song…" Gil trailed off as the cab slowed to a stop. Paying the driver, he stepped out of the cab and walked around to open the door for Catherine.

The two quickly walked up the sidewalk and entered the small house.

Catherine followed Gil to the couch, silently, and took her place beside him. Gil started talking before she had a chance to say anything.

"I just… I guess I'm still in shock about the whole situation. I knew she was sick, she has been for a while. I just hoped the chemo would work again. There's so many things I wanted her to see. …" 

" 'Men willingly believe what they wish.'"

"Julius Caesar," he replied with a slight grin on his face. Usually he was the one with the quotes for Catherine, but lately she had taken to quoting things back to him, a change he was really enjoying.

"You need to focus on the positive things Gil. Your mother knew what was happening, and she certainly made the most of her last few months. And no one has that many things planned out unless you know you don't have long left." Catherine paused and looked around the home. "It looks like your mother has been packing for a while. And Lindsey said she helped her move quite a few things when she was here."

"She didn't tell me she helped move things."

"Well she didn't specifically tell me that they moved things but I believe her direct quote was 'Mom there must have been about 200 boxes of stuff in her attic. I can't believe she kept all that stuff from when Gil was a baby.' I thought she was exaggerating when she mentioned it, but now that I've been up there I see she wasn't exaggerating by much. We may have to park the cars in the driveway for a while until we can get everything sorted through."

"Catherine…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she was suffering? I mean I didn't notice her in any pain, but maybe she hid it better around me."

"I don't think she suffered at all Gil. Think back to 4 months ago. Your mother was definitely showing no pain. I think she was more excited than we were."

*~*~*~*~*

Four months earlier.

"Catherine, Lindsey! Are you two ready yet? We're going to be late." 

The two women in question quickly came running down the stairs and towards Gil, who was waiting by the door.

"Sorry Gil."

"Yeah sorry Uncle… wait a minute. What do I call you now? You were never my Uncle, but now you're going to be my step-father. What do you want me to call you?"

"Umm…I guess I never thought about it. What do you feel comfortable with?"

"Why don't I just call you Gil, at least for now."

He gave Lindsey a smile and said, "that sounds great to me. Now let's get going. My mother hates to be kept waiting, and I'm already surprising her, which she hates even more."

Their hotel wasn't far from his mother's house and he knew it wouldn't take them long to get there, but he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. 

They quietly made their way through the town, everyone thinking about the events that would be happening shortly. Gil pulled into the driveway and the three walked up to the front door, waiting for the door to be opened. 

"Hi, Mother. Surprise!"

"Gil, what are you doing here? Catherine, Lindsey… it's nice to see you two. Oh my lord, you went and did it, didn't you? How could you go and elope? You know I wanted to be there."

"We didn't elope." Gil interrupted his mother before she could continue. "But if you are free, we have an appointment in a few hours… we'd love it if you could join Lindsey and be our witness."

"Of course I can. I would be honored." Victoria pulled her son into an embrace and then quickly moved on to Catherine and Lindsey. "Come in, please." She said as she ushered them into the house. "I've got to change before we go. I can't believe my son is getting married today. I can't believe you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly Mrs. Grissom, we didn't mean to keep it a secret. We decided last night to get married, and since we had some time we just decided to drive here and get married today. We aren't even having a real ceremony or anything, just you and Lindsey and a justice of the peace that Gil knew when he lived here, and the Gazebo by the Marina."

"Catherine… what are you planning on wearing?"

"I found a dress in my closet last night that…"

"Come with me dear. I think I've got something… Gil wait out here for us." Victoria said as she pulled Catherine and Lindsey down the hallway, leaving a silent Gil in the living room alone.

Mrs. Grissom pulled them into a spare room and began digging through the closet. "It should be right in here somewhere… aha…" She emerged from the closet, pulling a beautiful wedding dress out with her. "I wore this when I married Gil's father. I think it should fit you, we could pin it in a little at the waist. I mean, if you want to wear it, you're not obligated by any means, I was just thinking…"

Catherine walked over to Victoria and gave her a hug before pulling back and saying, "I would be honored to wear your dress."

Catherine quickly changed, and they were all delighted to see that the dress fit almost perfectly. Victoria pulled out a string of pearls and placed them around Catherine's neck, completing her outfit.

"Mom, you know Gil can't see you now. It's bad luck. Can't we just take a cab and Gil can meet us there?"

"She's right, honey. I'll tell Gil we'll meet him in a few hours. Besides we can take this opportunity for some girl talk. I don't get enough of that any more." 

Victoria left the bedroom and found Gil sitting on the couch. 

"What are you doing in there Mom? Where's Cath and Lindsey?"

"We are just having a bit of girl time, honey. Why don't you go ahead and take your car and we can meet you in a couple of hours?"

"Why? Why don't we all just go together?"

"Gil, you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding? And I'm not going to let you two see each other before the ceremony, at least not anymore. Besides it's only a couple of hours, surely you can be away from her for that long."

Not finding a way to argue with his mother, Gil reluctantly agreed and said his goodbyes through the door to Catherine and Lindsey, and left.

********

A few hours later Gil was pacing back and forth in front of the justice of the peace. "I'm sorry. I don't know what could be keeping them. I hope nothing happened. They said they would be coming…"

"Gil."

He turned at the sound of his name and looked at where Tom, the justice of the peace, was pointing. His mouth dropped open at the site of Catherine walking down the hill towards him. His eyes locked with hers and he was paralyzed at the sight of her.

"Gil… Gil…" Catherine couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face. She had never seen Gil shocked speechless before, and she was definitely enjoying this. Leaning closer to him she whispered in his ear. "Gil."

"I… I… you are stunning. I… what are you… why… what happened to…"

The females couldn't help but chuckle at Gil's current ineptitude for the English language.

"Your mother offered to let me wear her wedding dress. I take it by your reaction that you like the dress?"

"I can't think of a time where I've ever seen anyone or anything more beautiful then you are at this moment. And I can't believe that you agreed to marry me, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

The tears were streaming down Catherine's face as she threw her arms around Gil. Their lips came together almost violently as Catherine's passion overtook her senses. The kiss ended as abruptly as it started, when they were slowly pulled apart by their witnesses.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Now you two let this man do his job so I can spend the rest of the weekend getting to know my granddaughter."

"Mother, you don't need…"

"Gil, we can talk about this later. Right now I think there are more pressing things you should be concentrating on."

******

"Gil, you may kiss your bride."

The newly wedded couple slowly made their way to each other. With arms slowly wrapping around the other, they brought their lips together, savoring the feel of the other and their newfound happiness.

The two reluctantly released their hold on each other as they ended their kiss, and turned to look at their family. Seeing the smiles on Lindsey and Victoria's faces they couldn't help but join in.

"I can't believe we did this."

"It's spifferific mom!"

"What?" The three adults questioned at once.

"Spifferific. Everyone says it. It just means that something is great. Like when you are watching your favorite TV show and the two characters finally kiss. It's spifferific." Lindsey patiently explained this to the three adults who were watching her intently. At Victoria's confusion, Gil signed the word out for her, so she could fully understand the new word that Lindsey had taught her.

"So where are you two going to go for your honeymoon?"

"We are staying here with you and Lindsey."

"Oh no you are not. You two need some time alone with each other. Besides, I want to spend some time with my granddaughter, and we can't get into trouble with you two here to look out for us."

"We didn't come here with the intention of…"

"I know you didn't, Catherine. Just think of this as my present to you, seeing as how I didn't have time to shop for anything. Besides I really am looking forward to it. And maybe Lindsey can teach me some more of those words that everyone is using these days," she responded with a smile.

"Are you sure? We don't want to…"

"Now if you two don't stop it, I'm going to think that you don't want me to watch Lindsey." Victoria couldn't help the smile that appeared when she saw the look of shock on Catherine and Gil's faces. "I know you trust me. Now go, and have a good time. We can go to the hotel and get Lindsey's belongings, you two can stay there for the weekend and we will be at my house. Then whenever you are ready, you can pick her up. Does that sound like a good plan to you, Lindsey?"

"That sounds great! Watching them be lovey-dovey this weekend would definitely not be spifferific."

*~*~*~*~*

"I still can't believe your mother volunteered to watch Lindsey for the rest of that weekend."

"It was great though. I'm glad we got the time to spend together… alone. I just wish she had told us earlier what was going on."

"Gil…"

"I know. I understand why she didn't, it was bad timing. I just would have liked to have spent more time with her. We could have moved her in with us, or I could have…"

"Gil, don't you think she knew that? Your mother was a very smart woman, she had to be, look at you. She had to know what you would have offered if she had given you more time. At least we got to spend these last few weeks with her."

"I'm glad she got to spend time with Lindsey though, that they had a chance to get to know one another."

"That she got to share all of those stories about your childhood with Lindsey?"

"Well I would have been all right with a couple of those stories not being revealed." Gil paused in thought for a moment. "Maybe we should start packing the rest…"

Catherine stood from the couch and held out a hand for Gil. "Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should start with her bedroom?" Gil replied, as he rose from the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to start somewhere a little less … personal?"

"I'm not sure if any other room that is left is going to be any easier. So we might as well get the hardest part out of the way."

"If you want, I can pack up the bedroom while you start on the kitchen." She was trying to make this as easy as she could for her husband, but it wasn't an easy task, and she had been finding herself unsuccessful these past few days.

"I'll be fine Cath, but thanks." He pulled her into his embrace, not finding any other words to express his feelings. 

The two made their way to the bedroom and made quick work of the task at hand. An hour later, Catherine spotted something that drew her attention.

"Gil." 

"Hmm?"

"Look at this. There are letters here. One for me and you, and one for Lindsey."

They looked at each other and made the decision at the same time, both headed for the bed and sat down. Catherine handed Gil the letter and let him open it.

~~~~~

Gil and Catherine,

I just wanted to make sure I had an opportunity to tell you a few things, and this was the best way I could think of to let you know what I feel. Thank you for making these last few months wonderful. I loved having the opportunity to get to know my new family and I am so happy that you will be there for each other.

Catherine, please make sure you take care of my son. I know he doesn't always say the right thing, but I know you mean the world to him. Make sure he takes the time to appreciate you, and take a break from that job of his once in a while.

Gil, don't be a fool. These two are the best things that have happened in your life. Cherish them and make the most of the time you are given with them. I love you, and I am so happy that I was there to witness the union of your lives. You've always made me proud, and I just want you to be happy for the rest of your life.

When Lindsey was here with me, the weekend you were married, she listened to a particular song the entire weekend. I had her write out the lyrics for me, and they were beautiful. I want to share a little with you now.

  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
  


Just be sure to remember that you two have each other, and don't shut the other out. I love both of you very much, and want nothing more then for the two of you to be happy together for the rest of your lives.

~~~~~

They turned and made eye contact. Both seeing the tears on the face of the other.

"Catherine, let's go home. We can make some arrangements and have the rest of her things packed up for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just need to spend some time with my family, and I can't do that if Lindsey isn't here with us."

"Then let's go home." 

*~*~*~*~

Finis

Author's notes… The song lyrics that Gil quotes in the beginning are from "Vehicle" by "The Ides Of March"


End file.
